Matin Coquin
by Mayura-8
Summary: Une caresse sur la joue du dormeur, un baiser et le désir acheva de le réveiller. LEMON ! OS Suite de Cœur de Sauveteurs, je n'ai pas pu le mettre à la suite du premier OS car le rating est différent. Il peut également se lire indépendamment. Sasuke/Naruto


Disclamer : Made in Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto

Rating : M Lemon

OS

Résumé : Une caresse sur la joue du dormeur, un baiser et le désir acheva de le réveiller.

Suite de Cœur de Sauveteurs, je n'ai pas pu le mettre à la suite du premier OS car le rating est différent.

Il peut également se lire indépendamment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Matin coquin**

Ce fut une légère caresse sur sa joue qui le tira doucement des bras de Morphée. Puis une main aux longs doigts déliées qui se glissa sous le drap et le long de son abdomen tandis qu'un baiser était déposé sur sa nuque, acheva de l'extirper de sa douce torpeur. Lentement, il émergea de son sommeil tandis que les lèvres continuaient de butiner son cou et que la main redessinait les méplats de son ventre musclé, échauffant doucement son corps encore endormi.

Étendu en chien de fusil, il cligna des paupières, apercevant au travers du volet fermé les lueurs du jour jouant entre les interstices.

-Naruto, réveille-toi, ronronna avec une étonnante tendresse la voix grave à son oreille.

Naruto était à chaque fois surpris par la douceur et l'amour dont pouvait faire preuve son homme à son égard. Lui qui était si froid et distant en règle général, se montrait avec lui très chaleureux et attentif à sa personne. Sasuke Uchiha, le jeune chirurgien de génie pouvait se montrer très câlin et ardent. Mais cette démonstration d'affection n'était destiné qu'à lui seul.

Naruto roula sur le dos en s'étirant paresseusement, tel un gros chat avant de regarder avec satisfaction l'homme qui l'accompagnait dans la vie depuis presque quatre ans.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. Sasuke n'émit aucune protestation et répondit au baiser.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda le blond.

-Huit heure vingt-cinq du matin.

-Ok.

Ça ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'il dormait. Il était rentré fourbu d'une intervention et après une bonne douche, s'était jeté au lit sans plus de cérémonie, notant l'absence de Sasuke entre les draps et se rappelant que ce dernier était de garde. Avec leur métier respectif, l'un capitaine des pompiers, l'autre chirurgien orthopédique, il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient des horaires complètement décalés et passent plusieurs jours sans se croiser, communiquant par sms et post-it sur le frigo. C'était une des raisons qui les avait poussé à emménager très vite ensemble, au bout d'à peine six mois de relation.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota le brun en écartant les draps et en se penchant sur son buste afin d'y déposer une pluie de petits baisers.

Naruto caressa la chevelure ébène dont les douces mèches lui chatouillaient l'épiderme.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire l'amour et Naruto devait admettre que lui aussi avait envie d'une étreinte.

Sasuke revint embrasser ses lèvres pendant que ses mains caressaient l'intérieure des cuisses musclées de son capitaine. Il tiqua un peu en constatant que celui-ci portait un boxer. Alors il pressa la main sur les bourses enveloppées par le tissu puis fit courir ses doigts sur le membre qu'il sentait durcir petit à petit.

-Pourquoi tu portes un sous-vêtement ? Grogna Sasuke entre deux baisers.

-Pour te faire râler, ricana Naruto en se redressant.

Il était à présent totalement réveillé et son excitation commençait à monter.

-Et bien, félicitation, c'est réussi, répondit son compagnon en nichant son nez dans son cou et en se gorgeant de l'odeur de sa peau qui sentait encore le sommeil.

Naruto passa tendrement une main dans les mèches ébènes avant de tirer sur les petits cheveux de l'arrière du crâne afin de le forcer à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par le regard insondable de l'Uchiha dans lequel on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris. C'était son regard qui avait d'abord attirer son attention, le jour où il l'avait retrouvé sur le trottoir afin de prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant blessé que le chirurgien était parvenu à sauver. En temps normal, les yeux de l'Uchiha reflétait l'arrogance et l'indifférence. Face à Naruto, les yeux si froids se transformaient en charbon incandescent et laissaient filtrer tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon. Itachi le propre frère de Sasuke, n'hésitait pas à affirmer que Naruto était parvenu à révéler une part inconnue de Sasuke, une part sentimentale que le chirurgien avait toujours pris soin de tenir cacher dans un recoin de son cœur mais que face au blond aux iris pervenche, il ne parvenait plus à endiguer.

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe dans ses paumes, ses larges mains recouvrant presque entièrement ses joues et pencha la tête pour lui donner un baiser profond et sensuel qui fit pousser un doux gémissement à son amant.

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire en constatant que les yeux de Sasuke hurlaient son désir. Il fit courir ses mains sur le polo que le chirurgien portait, devinant les pectoraux bien dessinés sous ses doigts. Si Sasuke n'avait pas un métier aussi physique que le sien, le brun aimait aller à la salle de sport lors de ses instants de liberté afin d'évacuer tout le stress inhérent à sa profession.

Sasuke saisit les rebords de son haut et avec une lenteur délibérée, exprès pour allumer le désir dans le regard bleu, il le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage et affichant avec un petit sourire supérieur son buste nu et magnifiquement taillé.

Pour le punir de l'avoir fait patienter et de faire preuve d'arrogance, Naruto saisit ses mamelons qu'il pinça légèrement. Sasuke poussa un profond grognement de satisfaction, preuve de son plaisir et le fit basculer sous son poids avant de se pencher à son tour sur ses excroissances et de les laper pour les forcer à s'ériger.

Naruto rit un peu, entourant la taille de son compagnon de ses jambes pendant que ses mains fourrageaient dans les épis sombres. Par réflexe, il arqua légèrement son dos pour frotter son sexe maintenant bien dur, contre le bas-ventre de Sasuke. Il pesta en constatant que ce dernier avait toujours son pantalon.

-Retire ça, ordonna-t-il.

-Et toi retire ton boxer, rétorqua Sasuke en lapant suavement son torse jusqu'à son ventre, savourant de voir les muscles de ses abdominaux se contracter.

Naruto était chatouilleux à cet endroit et la moindre caresses avait le pouvoir de le faire panteler.

-Han...okay, répondit machinalement le blond.

Satisfait, Sasuke se redressa et déboutonna son pantalon avec un art consommé, s'amusant de voir les yeux de Naruto se brouiller sous le désir. Il retira dans le même temps son boxer, jugeant le vêtement en trop et se présenta dans son entière et parfaite nudité, satisfait et sûr de lui, conquérant, agenouillé entre les cuisses ouvertes du blond.

-Prétentieux, s'amusa Naruto en dévorant du regard la virilité dressée de son compagnon.

Sasuke était parfait et il le savait. Du sommet du crâne jusqu'à la pointe des orteils, tout était harmonieusement proportionné chez lui. Une vraie statue grecque antique. Avec en plus un membre superbe qui défiait la loi de la gravité. Conscient de son potentiel, l'Uchiha esquissa un sourire hautain.

-Maintenant à toi, fit-il en promenant son index sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer du blond.

-A toi l'honneur.

Sasuke se pencha et embrassa au travers du tissu le membre durci. Naruto bascula la tête en arrière, savourant la chaleur des lèvres bienfaitrices qui lui parvenait malgré le léger rempart du vêtement.

L'Uchiha fit lentement remonter sa bouche vers le liserai du boxer, faisant davantage durcir le membre. Puis il tira à peine sur le tissu qui laissa apparaître le sommet du gland rougit par le désir. Ravi, il darda sa langue avec une lenteur calculée et lécha doucement la petite fente d'où perlait un peu de liquide salé. Naruto se mordit la lèvre alors que la caresse se répercutait dans tout son corps. Son compagnon s'amusa encore un moment, faisant descendre peu à peu le boxer, sa langue suivant le mouvement pour finir par laper paresseusement la base du pénis. Puis l'Uchiha s'écarta un peu et força Naruto à lever les hanches afin de retirer le bout de tissu qui l'incommodait dans son exploration.

Enfin, après quelques gestes, il posa sa bouche sur les bourses palpitantes du blond et entreprit de les dévorer voracement, affolant les sens de son amant qui haletait de plaisir. Au bout d'une douce minute, il entreprit de suivre de sa langue la grosse veine qui serpentait sur le phallus dressé et arrivé au sommet, il goba l'intégralité du membre dans un bruit de succion. Étendu de tout son long, Naruto accrochait ses doigts au drap que Sasuke avait repoussé.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux complètement nus, la peau d'albâtre contre celle doré, la chevelure noire tranchant sur la pilosité pubienne couleur d'or fondu.

Sasuke embrassa, lécha et suça longuement le membre turgescent, prenant un plaisir infini à entendre les gémissements indécents poussés par son amant. Il fit passer rapidement le plat de sa main sur le gland hyper sensible, provoquant une myriade de frissons qui se propagea le long de l'échine de Naruto tandis que ce dernier se tendait en ahanant sous l'assaut du plaisir fulgurant que ce geste allumait en lui.

-Je vais te faire l'amour, déclara Sasuke d'une voix particulièrement rauque.

-Oui, viens, lui répondit le blond, complètement à sa merci en promenant son index sur la pommette délicatement ciselée de son compagnon.

Sasuke se leva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, farfouillant dans le tiroir à la recherche de matériel nécessaire à leurs ébats.

Naruto s'agenouilla derrière lui et se colla à son dos, frottant son érection particulièrement vigoureuse contre le corps de son amant pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et présentait ses paumes à plat sous les yeux du brun. Sasuke comprit le message et versa le liquide lubrifiant dans les mains tendues avant que ces dernières ne s'abaissent et ne se saisissent de son pénis érigé.

-C'est bon là? Lui demanda Naruto en le masturbant avec ce mélange de force et de tendresse qui lui était propre.

-Hnnn... , fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint alors que le brun s'alanguissait entre ses bras et savourait la caresse.

Naruto dessinait des circonvolutions sur son gland d'une main tandis que l'autre était arrimée à la base de son sexe et le pompait énergiquement. Ses lèvres jouaient sur le cou marmoréen, distribuant une pluie de baisers là, lapant la ligne délicate de la nuque ici et mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Toutes ces petites attentions eurent l'effet escomptées et Sasuke laissait filtrer de légers gémissements de plaisir tandis que son bassin poussait vers les mains bienfaitrices, accentuant la pression délicieuse.

Prenant conscience qu'il allait venir, le brun l'interrompit brutalement.

-Non, décréta-t-il. Je veux jouir en toi.

Naruto cessa alors tout mouvement.

-Prends les jouets, dit-il en embrassant sa joue et en désignant ceux qui l'intéressaient dans le tiroir.

Obtempérant, le brun sortit alors deux autres objets : une gaine à pénis vibrante dont la surface nervurée stimulait davantage les zones érogènes et un vibromasseur anal.

Même si dans leur couple, c'était généralement Naruto qui se faisait prendre, cela n'empêchait pas le brun d'apprécier la stimulation de son point G.

Naruto s'empara du vibromasseur et le prit en bouche afin de l'enduire de salive. Puis il fit signe au brun de se mettre à quatre pattes et avec précaution, il introduisit l'objet dans la partie la plus intime de son corps (et qu'avant le blond, personne n'avait touché ne serait-ce du doigt). Sasuke ahana un peu, son fondement ayant toujours un peu de mal à accepter le sextoy au début. Mais rapidement l'inconfort fut oublié et quand Naruto appuya sur la télécommande, les vibrations qui se répercutèrent dans son corps lui firent bien vite oublier le désagrément.

-J'augmente ? Demanda le blond, qui, penché sur son dos lui embrassait les omoplates pendant qu'une de ses mains pétrissait ses fesses fermes.

-Un peu...

Naruto poussa le levier de la télécommande qui contrôlait l'intensité et lentement, la pression dans le corps du brun se fit plus intense. Celui-ci se cambra un peu en poussant un léger râle de plaisir.

Le blond enfila alors sur son érection, la gaine vibrante qu'il s'amusa à faire coulisser le long de son membre au grès de son désir tout en baissant et augmentant de son autre main, la violence des vibrations qui stimulaient la prostate de son amant. Perdu dans le limbes de la volupté, Sasuke ne retenait plus ses gémissements. De toute façon, face à Naruto il y avait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné toute pruderie. Il était le seul à qui il laissait voir ce qu'il considérait comme ses faiblesses.

Naruto coupa d'un seul coup le moteur du vibromasseur et Sasuke retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements et de son esprit. Il jeta un regard à son compagnon qui continuait à faire aller-venir la gaine perlée et ils se comprirent sans émettre un seul mot. Naruto délaissa quelques secondes son activité pour s'allonger sur le dos, tandis que Sasuke le rejoignait et s'allongeait entre ses cuisses écartées, prêtes à l'accueillir. Il fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les introduisit dans le fondement de son amant afin de le préparer à son intrusion. Ce dernier, entièrement détendu, l'accueillit avec un petit soupir de satisfaction et de sa main libre, il enduisit de nouveau le pénis de son compagnon du liquide translucide puis le caressa amoureusement tout en le guidant à l'entrée de son corps.

Sasuke suivit le mouvement instigué par son amant et se glissa dans l'antre brûlant et étroit en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction. Il était enfin en lui et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse car c'était là qu'était sa place. Ils étaient destinés à ne faire qu'un et ne pas pouvoir se faire l'amour pendant une semaine était un point inconcevable.

Il embrassa langoureusement le buste de son amant, couvrant le moindre carré de peau de sa trace. Il espérait que son odeur s'imprégnerait sur son épiderme et hurlerait à tous que Naruto Uzumaki était la propriété de Sasuke Uchiha et que personne ne devait le toucher. Il n'avait jamais été possessif envers ses rares amants mais avec Naruto, tout était différent. Parce-que Naruto était sa force, la source à laquelle il devait s'abreuver tous les jours pour se sentir entier et à sa place dans ce monde. Même s'ils s'engueulaient et que Naruto avait des petits défauts (mais lui n'en n'était pas exempt non plus), c'était lui qui le faisait vibrer et qui lui donnait envie de s'ouvrir au monde.

Alors il mordit son épaule afin de le marquer comme sien. Un léger cri entre la douleur et le plaisir lui répondit. Puis, pour se venger de cette saillie, Naruto appuya sur la télécommande, enclanchant le vibramasseur anal. Entraîné par la cohorte de sensations sensationnelles qui l'assaillirent, Sasuke se mit à se déhancher dans le repli intime et chaud de son amant, ses deux points érogènes stimulés simultanément. Il sentit qu'il allait perdre pied très rapidement alors que ses gémissements se faisaient plus forts et plus longs. Sous lui, Naruto était lui aussi en train de perdre la tête, son point G sollicité lui embrouillait l'esprit tandis que la gaine vibrante qui enveloppait son phallus lui faisait voir des étoiles.

-Sas'ke..., là...là..., gémit-il.

L'exhortation n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais Sasuke la comprit parfaitement et accentua le mouvement. Ils étaient au bout de leur excitation et ils avaient besoin d'atteindre la délivrance.

Les coups de rein de Sasuke n'avait plus rien de doux, ils étaient au contraire rudes et décisifs. Naruto arqua soudain son corps et atteignit l'apogée de son plaisir en poussant un long cri. La vague de plaisir déferla dans ses veines tel un torrent bouillonnant et emporta tout sur son passage. Il eut seulement conscience du gémissement plus retenu qu'émit Sasuke, faisant écho au sien et annonçant que ce dernier venait à son tour d'atteindre l'extase totale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'ils se soient défaits des sextoys, Naruto sentit le corps pantelant de brun s'effondrer sur lui et le recouvrir entièrement. Il referma ses bras autour de son torse et baisa tendrement sa tempe alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle.

Dans la torpeur de l'instant, ils partagèrent un moment de communion totale. Les traces de leurs ébats imprégnaient les draps et la chambre mais ils s'en moquaient royalement. Tout ce qui comptait c'était leur amour qui ne s'étiolait pas malgré les épreuves de la vie.

Naruto tira le drap à eux et le remonta sur le dos à la peau albâtre, sachant que la température corporelle du brun était légèrement inférieure à la sienne et qu'il ne tarderait pas à frissonner malgré le corps surchauffé qui se trouvait sous lui.

Sasuke glissa un peu sur le côté, afin de le laisser respirer plus librement, posant sa tête sur son pectoral pendant que son bras était passé possessivement au travers de son buste.

-Je t'aime, murmura le blond en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir.

La fatigue de la nuit était en train de le rattraper.

-Hnn...aussi, répondit juste Sasuke.

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire, sachant que c'était la meilleure réponse que pouvait lui donner son compagnon. Sasuke ne lui disait jamais qu'il l'aimait mais il montrait son attachement par toutes sortes de gestes et d'attentions qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers personne auparavant. Et ça lui suffisait amplement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

Voilà, de la guimauve sirupeuse.

Le fanart vient de SNOW124, allez voir ses oeuvres sur Flkr, elles sont superbes


End file.
